


Jelly Donut

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Come Shot, Consensual Violence, Facials, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Scout engage in a little violent sex, and Heavy ruins the mood by making pastry jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Donut

Pain bloomed through Scout's face, the sickening pop of his nose crushed under Heavy's fist the only sound that filled his ears, drowning out the sound of skin stroking skin, the sound of the giant's thick gasps and grunts, and the sharp whine of his agonized cry. The deep burning ache of the impact spread through Scout's cheeks and gums, and heat welled in his nostrils, running down is upper lip in a trail of thin, hot blood.

Heavy's brow creased as his other hand moved faster, Scout's wail fading into soft moans as he touched himself, kneeling before the giant. Blood flowed over his lips and down his chin, dripping to the floor, and with a choked groan, Heavy held Scout's head steady as he tugged himself to orgasm, coating the younger man's broken nose in hot come.

Scout followed soon after, sobbing through his climax as he came over his hand. Looking up to his lover, face already beginning to swell, he saw Heavy biting back a small laugh.  
"What?" he slurred, his voice nasal and sluggish.

"The blood. It mix with my kak, turn it pink," he chuckled. "You look like I smash jelly donut in your face."

"You're really fucked up, you know that, Babe?"


End file.
